Runaway and Find Love
by RebelAngel91210
Summary: Karin is a girl with abusive parents, she runs away, meets a boy, and falls in love.
1. A New Life

My first fanfic so i hope you love it, or at least like it. This is an all purpose **kazune/karin** fic!

* * *

_** Runaway and Find Love **_

Running, all she could do was run, run and get away form the bad place. The brunet knew she couldn't go back to her parents of they were her parents. But real parents love there child, take care of them, and kiss there booboos when there hurt. Her parent hated her, hit her, and said suck it up, when she fell of her bike.

She was crying running down the sidewalk when it started do rain, _oh great now I'm going to get soaked she thought. _A boy with blond hair and crystals blue eyes was walking down the sidewalk with an umbrella and a bag of groceries.

Boom! They crashed into each other "Hey what's your problem!" He shouted. Then looked up and saw a girl and she was crying. "Oh my gosh are you okay and your soaking wet, why don't you com back to my apartment and dry off?" "Sure" she said and they started to walk back to his apartment.

He opened the door of the apartment and they walked in, she looked around and saw a couch, TV, and a coffee table. Also there were three other rooms, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

"Here, you can sit on the couch" Then he went into the other room to put away the groceries. After he got some hot chocolate and a towel. Then sat down next to her. "Here's a towel for your hair and here something to warm you up. By the way my name Kazune Kujyou." " My name Karin Hanazono and thanks." She said

"Hey why were you running ?" He asked with curiosity. "I ran away" "Why?" "Because my parents hit me and don't care if I'm gone." She said "How about you stay here, if you have know place to go?" He said back. "REALLY?!" Karin scream. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then she hugged him so tight he could breath. "enough enough." Kazune said. "So do you think your parents will be okay with me staying here in this small apartment?" Then he said with a low voice "It's okay I don't have any parent, they died." "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know." She said back. "Its okay." he said.

"So do you live alone." She asked "Yah, but my cousin Himeka live down the hall. So if your going to stay here you'll have to go to school and gets some close. So lets get some sleep and go shopping tomorrow"? He replied. "Okay, but where will I sleep?" Karin asked. 'You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." He said "Oh I couldn't do that." "No it's okay." He said back Then said "Here some clothes you can change into and I'll leave." and left.

She change into his clothes, they were a little big but at least they were dry. Then she climb into bed. "Kazune." she said . "You can come in now." "okay" he said. He came in with a blanket and a pillow and threw them on the floor. Then fell on top of the,. "Good night." he said "Kazune?" "What Karin." "You forgot to turn off the light." She said "Oh." Then he got up to turn off the light and went back to bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ... "AH Karin get off of me! "huh?" Karin looked down and saw she must have fell of the bed on and Kazune. "Oh so sorry kazune." She said as she got off of him. Then Kazune got up and said "well better start making breakfast, wanna help?"

"Oh No." Karin said "I'm likely to set the kitchen on fire." "Well don't want that happening." He said with a cheerful smile. Then they went into the kitchen. Karin sat down and kazune started the frying pane.

"So here's the game plan Karin, we go shopping then register your for school. Karin! Are you even lessening?" He looked over and saw here asleep. _Man she really isn't a morning person, but she is kind of cute when she's asleep. _

_knock knock knock _"Can I come in?" Said a fermiller voice said "sure." Kazune shouted. None other than Himeka, Kazune's cusion walked in and saw Karin asleep. "Who's that, your girlfriend?" She asked "No, I met her yesterday and she didn't have a place to stay other than her abusive parents house." Kazune informed her.

"Yeah now I have another friend!" Himaka shouted jumping up and down. Karin woke up and Himaka. "who are you?" she said. "Oh i'm Himaka, Kazunekun's cusion." She said back.

"Oh Kazune told me about you." Karin said Himaka the sweet preson she is said "how about we be friends?" "sure" she responded.

Karin now knew she found a new life with friends, a nice home, and people who wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter of Runaway and Find Love. Please review the chapter to tell me how you liked it and if you have ideas for th story tell me.


	2. A Bissy Day

Okay new chapter, don't know how long it will be but hope you like it!

* * *

_**Run Away and Find Love Chapter two: A Bissy Day**_

"So Kazune, I was wondering what are we gonna to do today?" Karin asked. "I already told you, idiot!" he replied. "Hey don't call me an idiot!" Karin's face turned red. "Are so" Kazune said as he fliped the pancakes.

After the pancake were done they sat down to breakfast, " Wow these are actually edible?" Karin said taking another bite. "So really what are we doing?" "Arg I already told you we're going shopping for close for you and school." Kazune said sipping some orange juice.

"School?!" she blurted out. "why?" "Because if you live here, you kind of have to go to school. IT'S THE LAW!" "Oh yah I forgot?" she replied.

_Arg she's so light head and all the time! _He thought. Then the two washed the dishes, Karin put **too** much detergent in the dishwasher and it exploded. They got dressed, in seperet rooms of course. Then headed out.

A couple hours passed and they finished shopping then headed over to Kazune's school.

**Kazune's shcool that I don't know the name of:**

"We are pleased that you will be joining us this year Miss Hanazono." A man tall man in a suit said. "Thankyou Principal Fartoface ." Karin Said. Karin and Kazune walked out and on the way a lady came up and said " Hi I'm and I'll be your home room teacher.

"Hi" Kain said with a slight bow. "Well see you two on monday." When They came out of the school Kazune said "wanna stop at a store and pick up some dinner?

"sure" she said _Wow that was really long day i wanna take a nap ah a nice long nap, _she thought and she dozed off. "Karin! Karin! KARIN!" Kazune shouted."You fell asleep again, and in the middle of the street!" "Oh I guess I'm a little tired. She said with a big yawn.

"Well if your tired, just say something!" Kazune shouted "Hey you don't have to shout!" Karin shouted "Hey know your shouting" Kazune shouted back yet again. "Well lets stop fighting then." Karin said with another yawn.

So they skipped the store and went straight home. They sat down on the couch, took of there shoes and fell alseep watching The Big Bang Theory.

* * *

Hope you people like it, sorry if it's kind of short because I have to go to bed soon and I still have some stuff to do. KEEP REVIEWING! Oh and also I had to say I love the show The Big Bang Theory it sooooooo FuNnY!

egg face 0_0 Peace out home dog!


	3. A New School, A New Love

Sorry, sorry, sorry! Again sorry it took my so long to write a new chapter i was busy with a horse I adopted named Ginger shes soooo sweet! And as you know i injured my left hand! So enjoy!

* * *

**A New School, A New Love**

"Karin wake up!" Kazune shouted as he threw a pillow at her face. "Aw! Okay, just three more hours." She replied. "No! We'll be late for school!" Kazune shouted again. "School! School! Oh carp!" Karin then raced down the hall and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Wow, she can really run." Kazune said then turning around to make breakfast. A few minutes later Karin was ready and sat down to breakfast. While they were eating Himaka bursted throw the and shouted "Hi Kazune-kun, hi new best friend!" Kazune almost choked on his fork, he was so starteld.

"Oh hi Himaka, how are you?" Karin said. "Good." She said back. "Are you guys ready?" Himaka asked. Kazune replied "Himaka if we leave now we'll be an half an hour early." "Oh yah." she said. The two finished there breakfast, as Himaka watched fasinated like she's never seen two people eat before.

When the were done the three set off. Walking to school Karin tripped two times. "Wow your really clumsy Karin." Kazune said. "Am not!" Karin said back. "Are two." "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not, am not, am not!" "Are too, are too, are too!" "Guys stop fighting!" Himaka yelled.

"Hpmf." They both said turning away with there arms crossed. After that little argurment, they again started to walk to school. Finally they got to school and (i had writers block).

**In the class room: **

"Good morining class we have a new student today, please welcome Karin Hanazono." Said Mrs. Lanlie. Karin walked into the class room and took a bow. Then she looked for a seat and found one right next to Himaka.

"Oh hi again Karin." Himaka said. "Hey." she said back. After she sat down, the teacher started talking about about the paper they had to write tonight for homework about their family life. _Oh no_ Karin thought. _What should I do I left my family and what would happen if the teacher finds out i ran away. _

"Hey Karin, are you okay? Your spacing out." Himaka asked. "Oh yah, i'm fine." She replied. About an 2 hour passed of the teacher talking none stop about projects and reports they would have to do that were comming up.

"Brrrrring." Went the school bell. Karin went to get her lunch when a buch of girls came up to her. "hi." Karin said. "We saw you walking to school with kazunekun this morining." One girl said. "Yah." she replied. "Well we're the Kazune-Z and anyone who dates Kazunekun has to go threw us first.

"Uh, we're just friends really." Karin said "Oh good, I see were going to like you and just keep it friends okay." One girl said. "Okay?" Karin said, then Karin started to walk away.

After lunch there was more boring talking, so Karin to a nap. "Miss kanazono, WAKE UP!" The teacher yelled. "Whaa Karin opend her eyes and looked up at the teacher glaring down at her. The other student giggled and the teacher went back to talking.

**After school at Kazune's apartment:**

"AW! Why do we have to do this." Karin moaned. "Uh cause its school and if we don't the teacher will hang us by our toes." Kazune replied. "Hey why don't i take some money and order some food?" Himaka asked. "Sure." Kazune said.

Then Himaka got up, got some money, and quick as a winck she was gone to got the food. Kain and kazune went back to work on their essays.

"DING-DONG DING-DONG!" went the door bell. "I'll get it, that must be Himaka." Kazune said. then he walk to the door and opened it. Two figures were standing infront of him.

"Hello, can I help you?" Kazune asked, Karin walked over to Kazune to check who was at the door. Karin froze, the to people at the door were her parents.

"KARIN! Your comming home with us!" Her mom said. "NO!" Karin shouted. Kazune shouted "Run Karin!" Then her dad came up and punch Kazune in the gut.

Kazune choked, fell to the floor, and was out cold. "Kazune!" Karin Yelled. She tried to run over to his side, when her mom grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the apartment.

At the time Himaka was walking back with the food when she saw what was happening. She dropped the bag with their food in it and ran to her apartment to call the police.

**Mrs. & Mr. ****Hanazono: Were taken to the police station and charged with child abuse and trespassing. They are now in jail and no peroll.**

(Anyway back to the story)

Kazune opened his eye and looked around, he saw Mimaka and Karin sitting right next to him. "Kazune-Kun your okay !" Himaka screemed, as she jump on Kazune and gave him a big hug.

"Where am I?" He asked. "In your room, remeber you were hit in the gut." Karin replied. "Oh yay." The blond said. "Why don't i get you something to eat?" Himaka asked. "Sure." He said.

Himaka got out of her chair and wet to the kitchen to get some soup. When Himaka left Karin started to cry, "Whats wrong?" Kazune asked.

"I'm just so happy your okay." She said. Then she started to sob, Kazune put his arms around Karin and pulled her into a hug. "Shhhhhh" he said "It's okay, it's over now, you won't have to deal with them ever again."

Kain felt so warm at that moment she never wanted to leave his arms.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long (again), also i think my foot fell asleep so pleaze review! By the way can blond be spelled with an** e** beceause i see some people spell it with a **e**. Also i added some fluff to it (Anyway what do fluff really meant? You know what i mean? Does it mean sweer? Soft? Fluffy? Come on?


	4. A Very Merry Christmas

Hey it's another chapter and this one is extra special cause its Chirstmas in our story even if it's April. Anyway there's a little treat instored for Karin and Kazune! So PLEAZE read or get eating by fire craping monkeys!

* * *

**My Verry Merry Christmas**

It's been about a month since the attack of Karin parents, Mrs. and Mr. Hanonzona had their court meeting and have been found guilty, now they are sentanced with life in prison and 5 years of community servace.

Karin, Kazune, and Himaka were walking home from school when it started to snow. "Hey guys its snowing!" Himaka shouted while jumping up and down. "Yeh, looks like it." Kazune said.

Then the snow started to pick and and the wind go stonger, they strugeld threw the blizzared trying to get back their apartments. Finally they got back, and they said there good byes. Himaka went back to her apartment and they went back to theirs.

Kazune got out his key and opened the door. "Wow its even colder in here then it is out side." Karin said as she walked in. "I'll go turn up the heat." Kazune said, the went over and turned up the heat "Hey it won't work, I think its broken."

"Oh no what will we do, we'll freeze to death!" Karin shouted. "Karin you can't freeze to death, we'll just get some balkets and light some candels." Kazune replied.

Kazune got some blankets and lit some candles, while Karin turn on the news. "_Good evening ladies and gental men we have breaking new, the blizzar has gotten worse and the heat and lights have been out all over the city. We'll keep you infromed as the storm progesses and now back to the schedule program." _

"Oh my gosh what will we do?" Karin said. "Well, guees we'll have to wait out the strom. How bout I make some hot chocolate?" Kazune said. "Okay." Karin replied.

Kazune went in the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, Karin grabbed a blanket and huddled up on the couch. Kazune came in with to warm cups of coco "Here" He said as he gave her a cup. Then he grabbed a blanket and sat down next to her.

They sipped their hot choclate while they watched t.v, all of a sudden th t.v got fuzzy then turn off. Kazune went over and flipped the switch. "Looks like all the power is out." He said.

Then he came over and sat back down again. Kazune and Karin sat in silence for a long time "Hey Kazune?" Karin asked. "Yah?" He said. "When do you think the power will come back on?" "Don't know?' he replied. "Hmph" she said.

"Kazune?" she said "What now?" he said in frustration "Do you like me?" she asked "No" he said. "You jerk." She said, Kazune chuckled "I'm only joking." He said giving her a playful push, then she pushed him back harder.

"Ow! You didn't have to push so hard." He said. "I know." she repiled resting her head on Kazune's shoulder "Kazune I like you too." She said. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Kazune cupped his hand under her chin and leaned in for a kiss.

Karin was a littled dazed, then she relized what was happening and kissed him back. The kiss was warm and tender, it felt like forever til they broke away.

"Merry Christmas Karin." Kazune said. The two layed together in each other's arms til they fell asleep, it was a very merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

Hey guys i'm finished this chapter sorry if it was a little corny. Don't ask why the light and heat didn't work but the t.v did. Hope you like it and PLEAZE REVIEW or as i said get eating by fire craping monkeys! just joking ROF LOL!_!


	5. Sorry

Sorry I won't be able to wirte any more chapter for awile.

From RebelAngel91210


End file.
